


Getting What is Owed-- Sidestory-- A Strange Definition of Pride

by Amari



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amari/pseuds/Amari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While healing himself after his run-in with the angel, Chris thinks back on when he met Brandon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting What is Owed-- Sidestory-- A Strange Definition of Pride

Chris was sitting in a corner of the room Brandon had provided him with years ago, healing some of his bones. Goddamn, that little angel fucker had some power behind him, that’s for sure. As he passed an orange glowing hand over his left shoulder, he could feel the bones pop back in place and the torn muscles regrow. As much as it hurt, he was lucky he even had this ability. Most imps didn’t even have the power to strengthen their bodies but he was lucky. He was an Imp to a  _very_  powerful Pride demon. A demon that was willing to share his power with his Imp just to make damn sure his imp never looked bad. Broken bones and wounds counted as something “unattractive” to Brandon , so to make sure Chris never looked weak, he bestowed minor healing abilities to the Imp.

He sighed heavily.

There was a part of him that wished it was Brandon healing him, to show that he actually cared for the man and not just as something that made Brandon “look good.”

At least he was something.

Chris remembered when he was nothing… when he was human.

He was fresh out of college, but had nowhere to go. He was living the nightmare all students fear. A degree, but no job, no money, no support. Friends had taken off the moment they had their diplomas but Chris? He was left in the dust. How it fucking happened, he wasn’t even sure. He had worked the hours, made the connections, perfected his resume; he was just as great as any other college graduate. Despite all that, he was alone.

He was on the verge of homelessness with money practically evaporating from his bank account by the second. Depressed and scared shitless, he tried to find hope in places he wouldn’t normally look.

It started out as a joke when he checked out that ancient-looking book about demons. It was something to brighten up his cloudy days; one more laugh before he probably couldn’t smile ever again. The book smelled like ashes, like it was straight from Hell (Or The Under, as Brandon corrected him numerous times). The book covered all sorts of things about demons, but first started off with a complicated theory about “Existing” that separated Body, Soul, and Consciousness. To understand just what demons were, he was supposed to understand just what was a soul. Of course the entire thing went over his head, but he still found it pretty interesting.

_“Demons have Bodies like those of Humans, but are often reinforced with magic alterations that come the different Soul properties Demons have. Their Consciousness’ are very similar to humans as well, but they are often far smarter than the average human, and often have one of the 7 deadly sins spearheading a personality trait. An easy way to think of demons would be like that of superhumans, although that wouldn’t entirely be correct.”_

He wondered if they were super attractive as well if they were humanlike. After laughing at himself, he closed the book. The concept of demons was exciting, sure, he’d never believe they were real, but he couldn’t help but be excited over it.

Of course, this very same day he checked out the book would also be the same day he’d get jumped in the street. Just one singular overly-beefy thug that asking for Chris’ money. When Chris handed over the only five he had, the bastard punched him straight in the face. Collapsing to the ground like a ragdoll, he was completely defenseless as the guy kicked the shit out of him. The entire thing was happening in broad fucking daylight, but with Chris’ luck no one was around to help him. Not that he expected anyone to actually try and help a pathetic wimp like him.

Ever had your teeth kicked out? It fucking hurts and the blood doesn’t ever seem like it’s going to stop. Tastes like rust, too.

As the bastard started snapping his ribs, Chris started to laugh. It was absolutely pathetic. Broke college graduate that was about two weeks away from getting evicted, with nothing to live for was going to die on the die on the street because some asshole decided it was a good day to end a life. And of course the guy couldn’t just shoot him or stab him with the knife he initially threatened him with, no he had to make sure he snapped every bone he had access to.

“Really?  _Really_? You are basically killing a puppy. Where’s your sense of pride?” A voice called out. Chris could barely turn his head to see the source, and the blood that was in his eyes made it damn near impossible.  “Absolutely disgusting. Trash like you doesn’t deserve to live.”

The next thing Chris heard was a rumble, and then he felt liquid splash over him. It was warm and wet and Chris had no idea what it was until he heard the body hit the ground in a slap. He didn’t have to see the guy to know that he was probably headless. Everything was moving so fast, he couldn’t even begin to comprehend that the man’s head exploded without a sound.

“Head fountains are always so pretty, aren’t they?” The voice said to no one in particular as he brushed his hands together. “There, now the world has one less piece of garbage in it.”

He heard the man start to turn and walk away. How could this guy just leave him on the ground after helping him? Why didn’t he acknowledge that he was even on the ground? Did the man even realize what he had done? What the hell had even happened!?

“Wait. Please. Wait.” Chris struggled to say. The footsteps didn’t stop. “Are you a demon?”

They stopped.

“Oh shoot. Looks like I’ve been found out.” Chris could hear the smile on his voice. “I thought I could get away with it, considering you are practically blind right now.  Careless me.  Do you want something? I already know you’re thankful, I can feel it emanating off your body. I mean, after all, I DID just save your pathetic human ass. You don’t have to bow because your ribs are broken. I am understanding about those things. Normally I’d charge for my services, but that guy was just so disgusting I felt generous.”

Oh wow, this guy was an asshole, but something about him was compelling. This guy had power, he was important, and he fucking knew it. He mattered to people, and Chris wanted that. He wanted to matter, and he had this guy’s attention.

“Take it.” Chris spat between struggled breaths.

“Excuse me?” the voice said flatly.

“Take my Soul. I know that I’m going to fucking die right here, and even if I don’t die, I’m going to want to after this.”

The demon sighed heavily, like he didn’t have the patience for human bullshit. Chris heard the man step toward him. After stopping right where his head lay on the ground he felt a hand grab his collar and lift him to his feet with ease. Not that he could actually stand on his legs since they were both broken. The demon was sort of holding him up with one arm alone.

“How about we take a look at your face, and we’ll go from there?”

Chris’ body was enveloped in a golden light and he could feel his body heal instantly. Bones unsnapped, cuts closed, teeth regrown (that is a very unusual feeling, just so you know.), and most importantly, the blood was cleaned from his eyes.It was the first time Chris had actually gotten a chance to look at the man. He had perfectly tan skin, a body that was chiseled just right, clothes that accentuated said body, and a very lovely face. Fuck taking just the soul, he could have his heart too.  

The demon let his shirt go to instead grab his chin. He jerked it around while aggressively squinting, like he was looking at Chris under an unfocused microscope.

“You do have a pretty decent face. Your clothes are absolutely atrocious, but we can work on that. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.” He muttered a few other things that Chris didn’t understand while looking him over. He was pretty certain that he made a comment about Chris’ dick at one point. It felt strange being basically manhandled by some guy in the middle of the street, but he didn’t fight it.

“Uh. Why are you looking my body over if you’re taking my soul?” He had to ask.

“Because if you are freely giving me your soul, with no contract or service, it’s standard protocol to take you in as an imp.” He explained while looking at the hairs on Chris’ arm.  “This means that your body and consciousness will be coming with. That is, if I allow it. And no, as much as begging would make me feel fantastic, it won’t have any sway in my decision.

“Also, what’s your name, human?”

“Ch-chris Demaris.”

“Not bad. Simple first name and a romantic-sounding last name to give you enough interest.” He complimented while still looking him over. “My name is Brandon Fahrmini, and I’m one of The Under’s top Pride Demons. You’ve picked your demon very well, Chris.”

Brandon stepped back and smiled, “You pass. And trust me, not many people do. Only have two other Imps. You’re really lucky you have an age-defying face. You’ll be perfect armcandy.”

“And no need to thank me, I already know you’re thankful.”  He added with a wink.

From that moment on, Chris was Brandon’s Imp. His role was basically just to look good, and make Brandon look even better. Chris thought this was pretty difficult when more often than not, they were surrounded by the fading souls of models that had sold their souls for the price of beauty.  It was a competition between Pride demons of who could get the most beautiful souls, some had hundreds, others, like Brandon, only had a handful. But those that had fewer usually had the most beautiful people imaginable.

The sheer fact that Brandon even picked him when his standards seemed so ridiculously high made him wonder how the hell he passed. He wasn’t anything like the beautiful souls that littered these parts of The Under.  Although, these souls couldn’t do anything. They were just dolls. Pretty faces, no personality.  He almost pitied them, but they probably couldn’t feel anything so it wasn’t like they were sad or regretting their choices.

However, the other Pride demons did take an interest in Chris. The first time Brandon brought him to one of their gatherings, they swarmed him, sticking their faces past his personal space and looking at him like he was a fine jewel. They were trying to find his imperfections to make him worthless, and the various hm’s and ha’s they let out, he knew they had found them.

“What a fascinating Imp. Not your usual taste, Brandon.” A busty one with Crimson hair said as she ran her fingers through his hair. “The Body is very healthy. It’s very unusual to see one in such top shape.”

“I can’t believe that a human just gave their soul to you.” Said a bearded one that towered over him, “Did you fuck him or something?”

“No.” Said Brandon, “I swear to you, he just gave it to me. Nearly begged for me to take it.”

A stick-thin demon took a big sniff at the base of his neck, “Smells fantastic. If I were a Glutton, I would definitely eat his soul.”

The busty one shoved her chest in his face, “How about it, Honey, why don’t you come with me? I’ll treat you right.”

Chris could feel the pride beaming off Brandon. Even if he was nothing but an object to these demons, he was still something. Someone. He had worth for once in his life. All he had to do was give up his soul and basically give undying loyalty to a demon.  To be worth something, he had to shed his humanity and become something more. Who would have thought?

Somewhere over the years though, he found out that he did actually have a soft spot in Brandon’s heart. When talking to the other Imps, Laila and Burdoc, he found out that they had never even gone to one of his little events, and they’d been his Imps for close to a hundred years. Hell, Brandon barely looked at them. The only time he spoke to them was when he needed them to go to Earth and retrieve some souls when their contracts were up. Chris had never returned Earth.

“That’s because it’s not exactly safe.” Laila said, “Our Souls and Bodies aren’t meant to handle the trips, but Brandon reinforced our Bodies to make sure we don’t tear apart in the void in-between.”

“Yeah.” Burdoc huffed, “Even then, it’s still not guaranteed that we’re gonna make it. I don’t think he wants to risk losing you.”

The idea that Brandon may have thought of him as special stuck in his head. And it stayed there, even now, as Chris healed up the rest of his wounds, the idea made his heart flutter. The man had given him purpose, a new reason, a new existence, and the only thing he had to do to repay it was just listen to the man. Brandon honestly didn’t ask for much for what he gave. He could always ask for much worse than go to swanky parties and occasionally get nosy in other Demon’s business.

But, in the end, while Chis did have feelings for his demon, he knew that it would never happen. Not because Brandon could never think of Chris as more than an object, it was that love was too messy for his Pride. Love was uncertain, imperfect, and sometimes downright ugly, and Brandon could never be able to handle that. It just wasn’t part of his existence.

There was a soft knock at his door, “Chris, are you ready yet? You need to get going, Brandon is ready to leave. Corina is hosting this evening, and you know how much he hates her, so he plans on being early to catch her off guard and making her look like shit.”

Chris laughed and stood up from the chair he was sitting in, “Yeah, that sounds like Brandon. I’ll be out in just a moment.”


End file.
